


Talking to the Moon

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Shiro and Lance are in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Shiro and Lance take their daughter Trick or Treating for the first time
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeststarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/gifts).

> Hi babes,
> 
> This is my piece for the VLD Haunted Exchange for @softestarboy!  
I chose the prompts Domestic Dads and Werewolves
> 
> I hope you like it Saddy  
( ˘ ³˘)♥

“Hey Babe? Are you ready to go yet?” Lances shouts down the hallway, kneeling down to make some last minute adjustments to the costume his and Shiro’s four year old pup, Luna, was wearing. 

She had been adamant about going dressed as Princess Tony Stark; absolutely refusing to be anyone else, not even her favourite princess; Ariel. So, donned in a Black Sabbath tee, a beard drawn on with Aunty Allura’s eyeliner, ratty jeans, a red and gold tutu and a tiara, was little Luna, her face flushed with excitement and her plastic cauldron clasped tightly in her hand as she jittered in place, excited to go Trick or Treating for the first time. 

Lance had been bestowed with the privilege of dressing up as Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid at Luna’s very specific dema- _uhh_, request. She had been watching the movie on a loop, having sat through it at least a dozen times in the last two days alone.

“Almost! Just give mem one more moment sweetheart” Shiro calls back, adjusting the collar of his shirt. He nods at his reflection in the mirror above the sink before flicking the bathroom light off and sauntering down the hallway with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Lance threw his head back with a laugh, “A werewolf? Seriously? Don’t we get enough of werewolves in our everyday life?”

Shiro was donned in a pair of ripped jeans, a plain white tee that had fallen victim to a pair of scissors and some combat boots from his army days. A black tail swung from his belt and matching ears were clipped into his short hair and he also had in some cheap, plastic fangs that made Lance shake his head and roll his eyes affectionately. 

“Luna wanted me to go in my wolf form so we had to compromise… I don’t know how Mrs Holt from the PTA committee would feel about a massive wolf showing up at her front door with a four year old girl in tow” Shiro explained with a slight lisp from the fangs that made Lance laugh behind his hand.

“Yeah, you’re right. It wouldn’t end well” Lance conceded with a nod and a shake of his head.

Lance pressed a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips before ushering them all out the door, the sound of their pup’s giggles echoing through the clearing as she raced her dad to the car, brought a wide grin to Lance’s face. 

Their pack had just over a dozen members now and they lived peacefully in a small self-made development on the very outskirts of town, hidden away in a small clearing of the dense pine forest that made up the northern border where regular townsfolk struggled to find them. 

They scraped in just before the county line and protected the town from unwanted intruders… not that the humans that lived only twenty minutes away were privy to that little tidbit of information, living safe lives blessed with ignorance of the dangers that threatened them and the wolves that guarded them. 

The townspeople whispered about them of course, about what they were, spread rumours at PTA meetings and in mothers groups but with no proof to back their claims, they left the pack alone for the most part. 

The humans had all of the evidence in front of them but no will to see it, explaining the pack away as just a group of weirdos and freaks that lived together in the forest. However, the occasional incident made the whole pack glad that they lived so far out of town, away from prying eyes where their customs, appearance and behaviour wouldn’t be judged.

The Shirogane house was always frantic and chaotic, just the way Lance liked it with the pack spending most of their free time in their household after all. When they had been building the house, Lance insisted on having a huge room just for pack-bonding; a place where all of the werewolves, even Kolivan the eldest and Pack Alpha, would cuddle in a pile on the floor or spread out on the plush couches. 

Everyone was tactile, scenting one another and basking in the contentment and safety that cloaked the room, a feeling that never failed to brighten everyone’s mood, especially Kolivan, who was most at ease when his pack was in one place together. 

Shiro buckled their little pup into her car-seat and slid into the passenger seat, Lance hopping into the driver’s side not a moment later. They started up the engine and began the twenty minute or so drive towards the suburbs, where all the best candy could be found according to the kids at Luna’s school.

The trio sung along to Disney songs as they made their way into the burbs, Luna belting out the lyrics to Part of Your World the loudest rivalled only by Lance. After a while, Lance rolled a stop, pulling up alongside the curb on a long, residential street. He pulled the handbrake up as Shiro hopped out to unbuckle Luna and pull her out of the car. 

The three of them walked hand in hand, Luna’s little palms clasped within her sire’s rougher hands and her dam’s smoother ones, her plastic cauldron dangling from the crook of her elbow as they made their way to the first house of the night. 

By the time the moon rose in the sky and Luna was suitably tuckered out, they had managed to amass a haul of candy large enough to feed an entire army, lugging the chocked cauldron and a large plastic bag that was also filled with candy back to the car. Luna was snuggled up in her dam’s arms, fast asleep as Shiro carried the candy and slipped it into the trunk of the car.

Lance buckled Luna in and slipped into the front seat beside Shiro, sending a tired smile to his mate. He slipped his hand into Shiro’s, their fingers entwining, as they drove out of town, back to their home in the clearing where the other pack members would be waiting up for them.

It made wolves anxious to be apart from their packmates for so long and the tactile nature of a pack was something Lance truly adored, even as the newest pack member, other than Luna of course. Shiro had turned him into a werewolf almost five years ago now and Lance wouldn’t change a thing. 

As they rolled to a stop outside their house, Lance pressed a kiss to the back of Shiro’s hand and unclipped his belt to get out of the car, circling to the back door to fish out their knackered little girl who was fast asleep, hands bunched in the tulle of her skirt and her tiara falling sideways out of her hair.

“Would you ever do this again?” Shiro asked softly, brushing Luna’s hair away from her face. 

“Go Trick or Treating? Sorry to break it to you, angel, but Halloween’s kind of annual thing and I don’t think she’d let us stay home” Lance chuckled, adjusting his grip on their pup so she was cradled against his chest.

Shiro smiled, “No, I mean... would you ever want to have another pup”.

Lance stopped, turning to face Shiro with a soft smile, “Well, yeah. I mean, I grew up in a chaotic household with at least ten siblings and cousins underfoot at any given moment and I want Luna to experience the same thing”.

“Well then, Mr Shirogane” Shiro purred as he swept Lance off of his feet, the candy hanging from the crook of his arm, “What do you say we put this little one to bed because you have a date with the Big Bad Wolf”.


End file.
